legendsofchima_fanonfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Dar serca - Historia żywiołów
thumb|left|400px Witam, to opowieść po pokonaniu łowców. Od nikogo nie ściągam, to moja pierwsza opowieść więc piszcie szczerze. Wstęp Pare tysięcy lat temu, przed uniesieniem się Cavory, Chimę zamieszkiwały feniksy żywiołów. Były to feniksy o ośmiu mocach: ognia, wody, lodu, powietrza, ziemi, natury, ciemności i światła. Na dowód przyjaźni i poświęcenia feniksy stworzyły amulet, który miał chronić każdego kto go nosił i obdarzał mocami. Był to amulet o kształcie serca, mógł go nosić tylko ten, kto miał nadzieje i szlachetność w sercu. Lecz Darker, król feniksów ciemności, ukradł go i chciał panować nad każdym żywiołem i światem. Reszta feniksów odmówiła posłuszeństwa i rozpętała się wojna w której żywioły odzyskały połowę amuletu, ale zapłaciły wysoką cenę. Wszyskie feniksy światła zgineły.... Lader, król światła, tuż przed śmiercią obiecał swoim przyjaciołom, że wrócą, lecz oni najpierw muszą odnaleść wybrańca, który... i już nie dokończył. Darker i jego świta zostali wygnani, ale przed odejściem król powiedział że wróci i odbierze to co jego. Reszta feniksów załamała się i wybrano ogień żeby strzegł Chimy. Drugą połowę amuletu schowali tak dobrze, że większość nie pamięta, gdzie on się znajduje.... Rozdział 1. Powrót. Gdzieś, daleko za Krainami Zęwnetrznymi znajduje się morze, a na nim wyspa... właśnie tam, Darker wzrastał przez pare tysiącleci. Wreszcie był gotowy, żeby znowu uderzyć... - Panie, wszystko jest gotowe do startu. - Dobrze Drak, jutro wyślij kilka na próbę. Musimy wiedzieć, jak nas przywitają - powiedział Darker. - Tak, panie - Odpowiedział Drak. ''Następnego dnia w Chimie... - Nigdy mnie nie złapiesz! - krzykneła G'loona. - Jestem Sir Fangar i zaraz Cię zamroże! - odkrzyknął Wonald. Dzieciaki dobrze się bawiły, gdy nagle gorylica zobaczyła, jak ognisty bastion wirował i robił pętle na niebie. A tuż za nim leciały jakieś dziwne stwory... to zaniepokoiło dziewczynę. - Stooop!!!- zawołała G'loona. Na nieszczęście wilk nie dał rady w pore wyhamować. Oboje przeturlali się przez parę metrów, aż wreszcie z hukiem trafili na pobliskie drzewo. - Ała, co się stało G'loona? - spytał Wonald. - Coś goniło ognisty bastion. Nie widziałeś tego? - odpowiedziała G'loona. - Nie.... Chwilę później w Lwiej świątyni... - Lagravisie! Lavalu! - zawołał Longtooth. - Co się stało?! - Ognisty bastion przed chwilą rozbił się blisko Upadającej dżungli.... Tymczasem koło ognistego bastionu.... Rzeczywiście, z maszyny nie zostało wiele. Cała załoga była nieprzytomna. Nagle pojawiła się pewna osoba w masce... wyglądała na kruka i widać było, że czegoś szuka. Wreszczie natknęła się na Fluminoxa, który się obudził. Wtedy powiedziała: Witaj, królu. Mam dla ciebie wiadomość."Kiedy wyzdrowiejesz przybądź na Spiralną Góre." Wadera. Po chwili Fluminox zemdlał. Tajemniczy kruk odszedł w stronę Krain Zewnętrznych. Chwilę później przybyła eskorta, która przeniosła rannych do lwiego miasta. Po dwóch dniach feniksy wyzdrowiały, ale na nieszczęście Tormak i Li'ella nadal byli nieprzytomni. Po jakimś czasie Laval spytał: - Jak to się stało? -, a Fluminox odpowiedział: Byli to Mrocarze, potwory Drakera. - Chwila, czyli Draker to nasz wróg tak jak mi to opowiadałeś, prawda? - spytał Flinx. - Tak, ale na razie nie czas na opowiadania. Musimy pojechać na Spiralną Górę i spotkać tam dawnych przyjaciół... Musimy wziąć ze sobą Tormaka i Li'ellę, tylko one mogą ich zbudzić. Wszyscy spojrzeli zdziwieni, ale zrobili to co powiedział Fluminox. Kiedy dojechali zobaczyli trzy osoby: dwóch z nich to były feniksy, matka z córką, tylko że niebieskie, a trzecia osoba to był kruk w masce. Ten sam który miał wiadomość dla Fluminoxa. - Witaj, stary druchu. - powiedziała prawdopodobnie Wadera. - Witaj, co Cię tu sprowadza? - odpowiedział Fluminox. - Słyszałam, że mieliście małe spotkanie z mrocarzami, podobno macie rannych i nie wiecie jak im pomóc - powiedziała bardziej potwięrdzając niż pytając - Możemy wam pomóc. Gdzie oni są? Rozdział 2 - Pomoc i stare wspomnienia - Tutaj. - powiedziała Eris pokazując na nosze - Ale, kim jesteście? - Jesteśmy feniksami wody. - powiedziała młodsza feniska(?). - Tak, ale na początek pomóżmy tej dwójce. - powiedziała starsza feniska podchodząc do rannych - Fluminox, stań po drugiej stronie. Wala po mojej prawej, Flinx po mojej lewej. Wtedy zrobili jak kazała powiedziała: - Teraz róbcie to co ja. Wadera zaczeła robić kulę wody, potem pokierowała ją na Tormaka i Li'elle. Reszta zrobiła to samo (rzecz jasna Flix i Fluminox zrobili to z ogniem), a wtedy kule zaczeły unosić nieprzytomnych. Kiedy byli ponad głowami, kule zaczeły wchłaniać się w ciała dwójki. Następnie zaczęli powoli opadać na ziemię, a po chwili obudzili się. - Co się stało? - spytała Li'ella. - Byliście nieprzytomni. Gdyby nie one, już byście się nie obudzili - odpowiedział Fluminox. - Tak, ale musimy już wracać. Jesteśmy jeszcze zbyt słabe, żeby przebywać po za wodą dłużej niż dzień. Fluminoxie, wezwałam cię ponieważ Darker chce znowu zaatakować. Musimy znaleźć wybrańca, bo inaczej nigdy nie powrócą Feniksy światła, a świat nie zazna spokoju. - odpowiedziała Wadera - Czy ktoś tu mi może powiedzieć o co wam chodzi?! Kim są Feniksy światła?! I dlaczego świat nie zazna spokoju?! - spytał Cragger - Czy nie wystarczyła nam walka z lodowymi kolesiami?! - Rozumiem twoją złość krokodylu, ale na razie nie mogę odpowiedzieć na twoje pytania - powiedziała Wadera. Wtedy feniskanki(?) zaczęły znikać. - Co się dzieje?! - spytał przestraszony Cragger. - Eh... słabniemy, Razira wytłumaczysz im o co nam chodzi. My wracamy do siebie - powiedziała Wala. I po chwili obie znikneły.... Wszyscy spojrzeli na kruka w masce. - Dobra, lećmy do waszej ognistej świątyni. - powiedziała Razira W ognistym bastionie... (naprawionym, rzecz jasna). - No więc... - zaczeła - Jak wiecie, ognisty bastion zaatakowały mrocarze, słudzy Darkera. To są potwory z ptasimi głowami, Darker stworzył je bo, chciał zapanować nad światem. Reszta żywiołów.... - Czekaj - przerwał Laval - Czyli chcesz powiedzieć, że jest więcej żywiołów? - Tak, oprócz ognia, wody, światła i ciemności jest jeszcze powietrze, ziemia, natura i lód. - powiedziała Razira - Jest taka legenda stworzona przez żywioły: "Gdy ciemność wzrośnie, amulet wybierze wybrańca, który będzie pochodził z ognistej krainy. Wybrany będzie z grupy najlepszych wojowników, którzy będą go wspierać. Będą musieli przejść próbę siły, odwagi, zaufania, jedności i wiary na lepsze jutro, żeby otrzymać połowę amuletu. Wybraniec pokona Darkera, lecz najpierw musi....".'' ''- ''Co musi? - spytał Cragger. - I tu się właśnie urywa legenda - odpowiedziała Razira. - Ognista kraina to Chima, tak? - spytała Eris. - Zgadłaś. - Grupa najlepszych wojowników, to my? - spytał Cragger. - Eee, tak. Właśne dlatego kazali mi was przygotować do podróży - odparła Razira. - Jakiej podróży? - spytali wszyscy. - No tak, nie powiedziałam wam. Amulet pokazał, że już czas. Więc, jestem tutaj, żeby wam pomóc. ''Wtedy wylądowali... - Czekaj, jak to jest, że amulet pokazał wam, że już czas? - spytała Li'ella. - Dokładnie pół amuletu. Nie wiem. Ja robię tylko to, co mi każą. Na tą podróż mają wyruszyć: Laval, Li'ella, Lavertus, Eris, Cragger, Crooler, Winzar, Widra, Razar, Tormak, Rogon, Rinona, Bladvic i Gorzan. Jeden z was jest wybrańcem. Wyruszacie za dwa dni. Tymczasem u Darkera.... - I jak? - spytał Darker - Rozbili się, ale już wyzdrowieli. Były tam też Wadera i Wala. Podobno Soon chce wybrać wybrańca.... - odpowiedział dowódca mrocarzy. - CO?! Hm... - zaczął myśleć Darker - Jak myślisz Noon? - spytał się amuletu, a ten zaczął ciemnieć... w środku zaczeły pokazywać się złowrogie oczy.... - He,He,He, zgadzam się z tobą... Drak!! Lagrejcie, możesz odejść. - Tak, panie? - spytał Drak - Wyślijcie paru naszych najlepszych szpiegów. Niech obserwują wroga, musimy jak najszybciej dowiedzieć się, kto jest wybrańcem.... A i jeszcze jedno... Nie atakujcie ich, na razie.... - Tak jest, panie - powiedział Drak. Rozdział 3 - Podróż Jedenastu wojowników żegna się na obrzeżach Chimy. Brakuje tylko Tormaka i Li'elli. - Pozdrów Lavertusa ode mnie - powiedział Lagravis do syna. - Dobrze, pozdrowię - odpowiedział Laval. - Pamiętaj, uważaj na siebie - powiedziała Crunket. - Dobrze, będę - odpowiedział Cragger. Z boku stała Crooler i słuchała jak inni się żegnają. ''Po co ja idę na tą wyprawę? Przecież jeśli wybraniec będzie krokodylem, to ja nim na pewno nie będę. Nawet moi własni rodzice mnie nie pożegnają...(myśli). Wtedy, podjechali Tormak, Li'ella i Razira. - No, to jeszcze tylko Lavertus i możemy ruszać - powiedziała Razira. No i ruszyli.... Droga była łatwa dzięki Razirze, a parę minut później byli już u Lavertusa. Ostatni raz go widzieli, kiedy pomógł im pokonać lodowych łowców. Chociaż nie był już wygnańcem, wybrał Krainy Zewnętrzne. - Może pojadę, a może nie. Któż to wie? - powiedział Lavertus. - Ty chyba nie rozumiesz o co tu chodzi, co? - spytała Razira. - Może rozumiem, a może nie.... - No to zrozum, ty nie możesz, tylko MUSISZ z nami jechać. I przestań mówić te swoje powiedzonko, bo to mnie doprowadza do szału!!! - krzyknęła Razira. - Hm... no dobra przekonałaś mnie, a może nie? - odpowiedział Lavertus. - Grrrrrr.... - Dobra, pojadę. - Świetnie, zostawiamy pojazdy i idziemy - powiedziała Razira. - CO!! - spytali wszyscy. - Normalnie, żeby przejść przez Dżunglę Dusz, Pustynię Truposzy, Lodową Śmierć, Morze Bezkresu i Górę Prawdy, to nie da się tego zrobić, jeżdząc na speedorze. Trzeba to zrobić na własnych nogach. Są pytania? - spytała Razira. - Kiedy wyruszamy? - odpowiedziała pytaniem Crooler. - Wieczorem. Pierwsza próba będzie związana z naturą. Przejdę się teraz by sprawdzić czy dacie radę przejść granicę. Radzę wam odpocząć, czeka nas długa droga. - powiedziała kruczyca wychodząc z pokoju. - Znowu wpakowaliśmy się w tarapaty, albo i nie.... Dobra do łóżek moi mili, a ja sprawdzę co ta nowa wyczynia. - powiedział Lavertus Kiedy wojownicy położyli się, Crooler spytała: Jak myślicie, kto z nas będzie wybrańcem? - Wybrańcem może być każdy z nas. Na razie musimy przejśc pięć krain, które swoją nazwą mogą przestraszyć każdego wojownika. - powiedział Laval - A ja myślę, że wybrańcem powinna być Eris. - powiedziała Li'ella - Hę? - spytała orlica - Normalnie. Przecież to ty miałaś wizję, to dzięki twojej wierze znaleźliście nas i pokonaliśmy łowców. - powiedziała lwica (A jak ty myślisz, kto będzie wybrańcem? Od razu piszę, że to będzie ktoś, kogo najmniej się spodziewacie.) Rozdział 4 - Niespodziewany gość i granica Wojownicy rozmawialiby tak do wieczora, gdy nagle Winzar zaczął węszyć w powietrzu i po krótkiej chwili oznajmił: - Czujecie ten zapach? - reszta również zaczeła węszyć. - To nie kwiatek. - powiedział Gorzan wąchając kwiatka - To raczej śmierdzi jak Skinnet tylko w zdwojonej wersji. - odpowiedział Gragger powoli krztusząc się. - Co to tak śmierdzi? To na pewno żadna z moich skarpet, więc przyznać się, kto tu taki dowcipny. - powiedział Lavertus wchodząc do pokoju - Nowa gdzieś szuka tej granicy, możliwe że to może być ona, albo i nie...- powiedział krztusząc się i pokazując na wyjście, żeby wyszli. A tam zobaczyli przyczynę smrodu...Skinnet łapiąc się za brzuch robił kolejną chmurę. - Cześć, soorki za tę chmury, ale boli mnie brzuch po czymś. - powiedział Skinnet robiąc kolejną chmurę. Wszyscy starali zatkać sobie nosy na różne sposoby. Po chwili ujrzeli kruczycę niosącą jakieś zioła. - Lavertusie masz jakąś miskę? - spytała Razira - Potrzebuję go do zrobienie ziół, żeby go zakorkować. Nie duszę się ponieważ, moja maska jest skunksioodporna, a wam radzę po woli się przygotowywać. Zmiana planu, potrzebują nas w Dżungli. - po tych słowach weszła do bazy - Drażni mnie ta nowa - wycharczał Lavertus, chwilę później z bazy wyszła Razira. - Nawzajem lwie o dziwnej maści. - powiedziała Razira - Proszę, to pomoże Ci z bólem - zwróciła się do skunksa. Skinnet wypił wywar, a po chwili przestał robić chmury(eeee, a jak to nazwać?). - Dzięki i sooorki za to wszystko, zjadłem chyba jakieś niestrawne jagody.- powiedział Skinnet - Dobra ale, skąd wytrzasnołeść te jagody? - powiedział Cragger - Przy granicy, to dzień drogi stąd. - Tak to były jagody na ból głowy, ale u skunksów to działa inaczej. Dobra wyruszamy. - powiedziała Razira. - A czy ja też mogę wyruszyć z wami? - spytał Skinnet - Eee. - pomyślał Laval - Raczej to... - Macie moje pozwolenie, Skinnet. - przerwała Lavalovi Razira.I tak wojownicy pośpieszani przez kruczycę podróżowali wędrując w stronę zachodzącego słońca. Pod wieczór znaleźli się przy granicy. Problemem było to że, Dżungla Dusz jest na dole, a dzieliło ich kilometry pustej przestrzeni. - Jak niby mamy przejść to, nie mając np. Wind - shadow'inda? Hę? Machając rękami?! - powiedział zdenerwowany Cragger - Nie, to wasza pierwsza próba, a będzie ich wiele. Jeżeli dobrze mnie słuchaliście będziecie wiedzieli co robić. - powiedziała Razira - Mówiłaś coś o Feniksach powietrza, tak? - spytała Eris(bystrzacha) - Tak, to są feniksy, które zajmują się pogodą, niewidzialnością i lataniem. - powiedziała kruczyca - A, i nie damy rady latać. Są tu zbyt silne prądy powietrzne. - Naprawdę? I tak spróbuję. - powiedziała Eris przygodowując się do skoku - Eris! Nie! - krzykneła Razira, ale i tak nie dała radę powstrzymać Eris. Ta wyskoczyła, przez chwilę nie pewnie latała, ale wyrównała lot. Już zamierzała uśmiechnąc się trumfującą, gdy nagle wpadła w wir. Przez chwilę kręciła się wkółko, a po chwili wyleciała z niego trafiając prosto na Rogona, który trafił rogiem prosto w głowę Gorzana. Ten łapiąc się za głowę usiadł na ogonie Craggera. On zaś wrzeszcząc z bólu przestraszył Skinneta, który ze strachu puścił chmurę prosto na Crooler, która potrąciła Li'elle. Lwica starała się złapać równowagę, ale po chwili spadła za skarpy lecąc w nicość. - Li'ella!! - zawołali Tormak i Laval - Mówiłam Eris. - powiedziała Razira trumfując - A teraz przepraszam. - powiedziała nabierając powietrza - OWLAJCIE!!! - wrzasneła, a reszta zobaczyła wielkiego ptaka lecącego w stronę Li'elli. Na całe szczęście złapał ją tuż przed tym zanim by się nadziała na skałę, ale na tym skończyło się szczęście. - Li'ello!! On nie widzi, steruj nim!! - krzykneła Razira - Jak?! Nie umiem sterować ptakiem!! - odkrzykneła Li'ella starając się manipulować zwierzęciem i nakierować go na skarpę. - To spróbuj!! Nie masz wyjścia!! Li'ella próbowała dosiąśc ptaka i jednocześnie starała się nie trafić na pobliskie skały. Kiedy wreszcie dosiadła ptaka znałazła cugle, dzięki którymi nakierowała Owlajta na skarpę. - Hamuj!! Bo nie wylądujesz!! - krzykneła kruczyca Po tych słowach wielki ptak z chukiem wylądował na skarpie, zatrzymując się parę metrów dalej. - Li'ella?! - krzykneli wszyscy - Zemdlała, uderzyła się w głowę, przeżyje. - powiedziała Razira odwracając lwicę na plecy. - A mówiłam Eris? Owlejt! - powiedziała to podchodząc do ptaka. Ten tylko stał i słuchał. - Dobrze się spisałeś. - Ale dlaczego on nie widzi? - spytała Rinona - Normalnie, jestem ptakiem nocnym. Nie widzę w dzień, ale za to dobrze widzę w nocy. Za chwilę się ściemni, więc będę mógł wtedy dobrze się wam przyjrzeć. - odpowiedział Owlejt zdziwionym podróżnikom. - Opowiem wam później dlaczego potrafię mówić. - Budzi się! - krzykneła Crooler Rozdział 5 - Dżungla Dusz - Wszystko dobrze? - spytał zmartwiony Tormak córkę - Tak dobrze, ale nie zamierzam lecieć jeszcze raz - powiedziała na pół przytomna Li'ella. - Nie będziecie mieli wyboru, tylko w taki sposób damy radę się przemieszczać - powiedziała Razira. - To prawda, teraz tylko czekamy na resztę. - przytaknął Owlajt Razirze. Po chwili drużyna zobaczyła grupę ptaków lecącą w ich stronę. - Dobieracie się w pary, nie mamy zbyt dużo ludzi do tej wyprawy. Zrozumiano? - Tak jest! - powiedziała Razira. I tak dobrano pary: Laval z Li'ellą (a jakże inaczej), Cragger z Eris, Tormak z Lavertusem, Winzar z Crooler, Rinona z Windrą, Rogon z Bladviciem, Razar z Gorzanem, a Razira ze Skinnetem (biedna). Po wielu próbach wreszcie udało im się wzbić w powietrze, ale było ciemno, więc musieli się zdać na oczy drapieżników. - No więc, powiesz dlaczego mówisz? - spytał zaciekawiony Laval. - Podobno to moc Soon'a sprawiła że, mówię - powiedział Owlajt. - Kto to jest Soon? - spytała Crooler. - To jest te pół amuletu, które powiedziało że ktoś z was jest wybrańcem. - odpowiedziała Razira. - Lądujemy - powiedział Owlajt. Po chwili wylądowali, a nasi wojownicy poczuli dziwną moc wokół nich. - Co się dzieje? - spytał przerażony Cragger. - Normalnie, to jest moc Soon'a, tak samo jak ja mówię. Zmieniacie się... - powiedział tajemniczo Owlajt. - Dobra, z rana zobaczycie naszą Dżunglę, a teraz trzeba poszukać jaskini - powiedziała Razira. - Hę? - spytała Eris. - Hm... No cóż, teraz będziecie często spać w jaskiniach. Najbliższa jaskinia jest raptem parę kroków dalej. Chodźcie. - powiedziała Razira. - A co z ... - powiedziała Rinona odwracając się do sów - ...nimi?! - Poleciały do swoich gniazd - powiedziała Razira idąc na najbliższe drzewo - sprawdzę czy jesteśmy bezpieczni, a wy idźcie w lewo, tam jest jaskinia - mówiąc to kruczyca znikła w konarach drzew. Wszyscy spojrzeli na drugą osobę nie dokońca rozumiejąc swojego położenia. - Dobra, nie stójmy jak kołki i poszukajmy tej jaskini, czy nie? - powiedział Lavertus idąc na lewo. Wszyscy spojrzeli na Lavertusa i powoli zaczeli się ruszać z miejsc. Po jakimś czasie wszyscy zaczęli marudzić. - Tu jest tak ciemno, że nie widzę własnej ręki - powiedział Winzar - i do tego tutaj nie ma żadnej jaskini!! - Nie możemy się poddać - oznajmił Laval. - Laval ma rację, nie możemy się poddać - przytaknęła przyjacielowi Eris. - Może, ale ja jestem zmęczona więc odpaaaaaaaadaaaaaaaaammmm!!!! - mówiąc te słowo Crooler wpadła do dziury. Po chwili wszyscy starali się jak najbliżej podejść i zobaczyć czy coś się stało krokodylicy. - Siostro!!! Żyjesz?! - krzyczał Cragger. Nagle usłyszeli z tyłu jakieś szuranie. - Kim jesteś? - spytał przestraszony Laval starając się dojrzeć w ciemności, kto to jest. - Pokaż się po dobroci, albo pożałujesz - powiedział Cragger starając się jąkać ze strachu. Po chwili wszystko ucichło. Już myśleli, że to był tylko wiatr, gdy nagle usłyszeli z tyłu jedno słowo: - Bu! - Aaaa!!! - krzykneli przestraszeni wojownicy. Z ciemności usłyszeli śmiech Crooler i Raziry. - Crooler? - powiedział zdziwiony Cragger. - Szkoda tylko że nie widziałam waszych min - powiedziała roześmiana Crooler. - No dobra, dosyć zabawy. Chodźcie - powiedziała Razira podchodząc do skalnej ściany - zapomniałam wam powiedzieć, że ta jaskina jest zamaskowana i... - Co!!! To po co chodzimy tutaj po ciemku jak jacyś idioci!!! - warknął wściekły Winzar. - A bo tak - powiedziała Razira stukając ręką o ścianę i nagle na ścianie pokazała się dziura wielkości jaskini - wchodzicie? - A mamy wybór? - spytała Rinona wchodząc do jaskini - Ej!! Musicie to zobaczyć!!! Wszyscy weszli do jaskini, a po chwili gdy oczy przyzwyczaiły się do światła ujrzeli... - Łał. Ale wielkie pomieszczenie - powiedział Laval. - Nie pomieszczenie, tylko Sala Tronowa dawnych Królów - powiedziała Razira. - Jest piękna - powiedziała Eris. - Tak. Piękna, ale i bardzo stara - przytaknęła kruczyca. To prawda, Sala Tronowa wyglądała na zabytkową. Ściany były ozdobione lekko zblakłymi malowidłami pokazujące różne miejsca wojen, a na suficie był złoty żyrandol z ośmioma rękami trzymające każda innego koloru kulę. Podłoga była ozdobiona również złotymi znakami, które pokazywały różne zwierzęta. Razem zaś tworzyły coś w rodzaju dywanu, który wskazywały na drugi koniec sali. Co metr po obu stronach "dywanu" stały filary o kształtach różnych (prawdopodobnie) królów. Na końcu dywanu stał zaś w swojej potędze najpiękniejszy tron na świecie. Stał na ośmiu schodkach. Każdy schodek pokazywał inny żywioł. Na samym dole była ciemność, dalej lód, skały, wiatr, woda, natura, ogień i na końcu światłość. A na samej górze tron, cały ze złota z diamentowymi ozdobami. Wszyscy patrzyli jak zahipnotyzowani na Salę. Z transu wyrwał ich pisk Eris. Wojownicy chcieli dowiedzieć się co się stało z ich przyjaciółką i jak najszybciej do niej po biegli. - Eris, co się stało? - spytał zaniepokojony Laval. - I następnym razem racz nas uprzedzić, kiedy będziesz piszczeć, czy nie? - spytał Lavertus sprawdzając czy jeszcze coś słyszy. - Zobaczcie na to! - mówiąc to, pokazała na coś podobnego do lustra tylko ze złota. - Mówisz o tym złotym lustrze na którym zbił bym fortunę, czy o odbiciu? - mówiąc to, Razar starał się oderwać rzecz ze ściany. - O naszym odbiciu, sami zobaczcie. - rzeczywiście odbicia naszych wojowników były trochę inne niż zazwyczaj. Zbroje zostały zmienione na styl'' goryli, jedynie Gorzan był zadowolony z tego obrotu spraw. Razar zaś wytrzasnął z skądś linę, związał lustro i zaczął ciągnąć. - Okazja nie do odrzucenia! - wykrzyknął Razar coraz bardziej przybierając nogami, że aś się zaczeło kurzyć. Gdy nagle, nie wiadomo z skąd rozległ się kobiecy głos: - Mógłbyś łaskawie to zostawić? Czy mam Ci to powiedzieć mową pięści?! - widać głos przybierał na sile. Razar jak oparzony odskoczył od lustra. Reszta zbiła się w grupkę wyjmując przy okazji broń. - Kim jesteś? - spytał nieco szokowany Laval. - Przyjacielem. Razira, myślałam że dopiero jutro tu dojdziecie. - wszyscy spojrzeli pytająco na kruczycę. - A ja sądziłam że ty i reszta patrolujecie granice. - Czekaj to jest ich więcej?! - spytał ''lekko przestraszony Cragger. Rozdział 6 - Nowi i nowe konfikty ''- Tak, stoją dookoła was. Razira czy to są Wybrani? Wyobrażałam ich ''trochę inaczej. - mówiąc to podeszła na tyle blisko że można było zobaczyć jej kontury. - Crala, przestań marudzić. To są najlepsi wojownicy z Chimy. - kruczyca wskazała na Wybranych, którzy raczej nie wyglądali zbyt wojowniczo w tych strojach. - Uważaj bo Ci uwierzę. Ale dobra, witajcie. Jak pewnie zauważyliście mam na imię Crala. - kpiąc z naszych biednych Wybranych wyszła z cienia. A był to dość nie typowy widok: krokodylica była również ubrana w goryli strój, wyglądem przypominający liściastą spódniczkę ze złotym pasem i srebnymi kolanówkami oraz paroma liśćmi tworzący coś w rodzaju uprzęży. Ozdobiony był różnymi brońm; od dwóch sztyletów uczepionych na jej kolanówkach po różne bomby, dynamity, bronie palne i haki na pasie dziewczyny. Najdziwniejsze zaś były dwie na jej plecach rzeczy; po prwej stronie coś przypominające giterę elektryczną, a na lewej druga rzecz przypominająca keybord. Wszystko to zdobiła czarna maska z niebieskimi znakami. Wybrani byli nie co zdziwieni tym widokiem. - Co się gapicie? Zwyczajnej krokodylicy nie widzieliście?! Przecież widzęu was Crooler, krokodylica czyż nie? - nikt nie odpowiedział, tylko gdzieś blisko było można usłyszeć czyjeś szepty..... - No dobra, przyjaciele, pokażcie się, nie gryzą. - z cienia zaczeły wychodzić różne sylwetki zwierząt. Kiedy wyszli z ciemności, okazało się, że jest ich mniej niż naszych wojowników. - Kochani, poznajcie moją rodzinę. - Razira spojrzała na Wybranych i dumnie wypieła pierś. - Twoją rodzi.... - niestety Cragger nie dokończył, bo coś skoczyło na jego głowę. - Ratunku!! Zdejmijcie to ze mnie!! - krokodyl zaczą machać na wszystkie strony głową, a po kilku sekundach małe coś poddało się i z gracją kota wskoczył na ręcę Raziry. Niestety, Cragger nie miał takiego szczęścia i z impetem trafił na drugiego krokodyla. - Uważaj gdzie lecisz, bo naprawdę z tąd wylecisz moim kopniakiem!! Rozumiesz?! - krokodyl był gdzieś tak o połowę głowy wyzszy od pozostałych. Jaki widać z jego tonu głosu nie był zbyt miły dla swoich towarzyszy, a co dopiero powiedzieć dla obcych. - Bracie, zachowuj się. Wiem że mogą Cię wkurzać, ale to są nasi goście. Kategoria:Opowieści Kategoria:Rusmina